


Make it SnAPPy!

by Legendofsora



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Snapchat, i don't really know where this is going, so let's just enjoy the ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendofsora/pseuds/Legendofsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple projects with Adrien never end up being... well, simple. Especially not now, since he and Marinette have traded snapchats and are bound to have more interaction and she's got to send him pictures and wow what is even worthy of being glanced upon by Adrien and she's going to get pictures of HIM possibly she doesn't really know yet and... </p><p>And it's not exactly as she imagined it might be. And why does he keep sending her puns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Snap App

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction, and I haven't written in a LONG time. Not to mention I used to always write in first person, so third person POV isn't exactly what I'm used to :O  
> Anyway, I do hope I can convince myself to continue this. It's an idea I've had for a while and I ended up starting it to avoid an essay. Oh, silly me.

“You have a snapchat? Wanna trade?”

That’s how it had started. Adrien and Marinette were paired together for a physics project, which was lucky for Marinette on multiple fronts. Adrien is amazing at physics and, well, it’s Adrien. To be fair, the last reason was more than enough.

Marinette was trying her best to keep focus on the task at hand, she really was! Unfortunately, physics was a complicated subject for her so it required most, if not all, of her brain power... and she definitely was not all there. It didn’t help that Alya, bored with the project herself, kept sending Marinette snapchats every few minutes. She didn’t feel too bad checking her phone since Adrien seemed to be getting his own messages- most likely from Nino. That left each pair of students reaching for their phones every now and then, breaking up their focus on work.

Alya was sending Marinette goofy faces, challenging her to respond. Marinette, ever the competitive soul, would rarely pass up an opportunity to win at such an easy challenge. Alya herself had said Marinette was one of the most expressive people she had ever met. To Alya, losing ridiculous face battles was more than worth it to see what ludicrous face Marinette would pull off next.

However, Marinette refused to send any pictures of herself, and Alya knew why. Instead, Marinette would send pictures of the project’s progress, or the stack of snacks before them. If she wasn’t going to win this battle, at least she could remind Alya of their workload and of her constant access to the best treats in Paris. Each snap became more of a challenge, as Alya would not relent on the silly faces and Marinette was quickly running out of things to taunt her with. There was no way she could respond with a picture of herself. What would Adrien think? If he saw her taking a selfie, even a silly one, would her think of her as vain? And it’s not like she wanted him to see just how impressively she could contort her face…

_He’s a model, Marinette. He’s probably the last person who would think of you as vain. And taking a selfie does NOT make you vain!!_

Marinette’s conscience, which at some point had strangely begun to sound like Tikki, scolded her. Still, it wasn’t enough to convince her this was a good idea. She could barely speak around Adrien… she doubted she would be able to make “winning” faces.

Just when all hope seemed lost, a golden opportunity arose! Adrien excused himself to the bathroom, and Marinette took her chance. As the door clicked closed, she snatched her phone from the table and swiped open the app, already contorting her face for the picture. She brought the camera far too close, capturing her frown and cutting off the edges of her eyes in a seemingly grotesque manner. Before she sent it off, she added a caption, _Surprise motherfucker!_

Twenty seconds later, she received a picture of a smug looking Alya with the caption, _Adrien @ bathroom?_

After glancing back to confirm the bathroom door was still closed, Marinette activated a filter. She went for a video this time, sniffling a few times before raising her eyebrows which caused two literal waterfalls of tears to come pouring out her eyes. She captioned it, _YES_ , and sent it before she could be too embarrassed.

She didn’t expect the next picture she got from Alya. It never occurred to her that anyone but Alya would ever see the snaps she sent her. It was a picture of Alya and Nino, very close and looking very smugly at the camera.

 _Nino likes your snaps_.

Oh, she was going to kill Alya.

Before she got a chance to respond, another snap came from her. She opened it to see a slightly blurry photo of a very surprised looking Nino being kissed by Alya.

_Try and one up this._

The young designer almost choked. How on earth would she respond to that? How _could_ she? She huffed, decided that was as good a expression as any. This would be ending soon anyway. She used a blushing filter, knowing it didn’t change much but hoping no one would notice that. _Ha ha_ , she added. _Very funny._

She was just pressing send when a voice spoke up from behind her, “You have a snapchat? Wanna trade?”

Marinette froze. Had he seen her last message? She supposed it hadn’t been the worst, but still… how embarrassing! Slowly, she turned to face him. “Hah-a… y-yea!” she stammered out. “I don’t use it all that much, but… but I sometimes m-me-message Alya!” There was an awkward pause before she realized he had asked her another question she hadn’t answered yet. She racked her brains, trying to remember what it was. All at once, it hit her. Adrien wanted to trade snapchats with her.

ADRIEN WANTED TO TRADE SNAPCHATS WITH HER!

Her stare held on Adrien. She could feel her flush rising up her neck and into her face. Oh god. Oh GOD he wanted to trade snapchats with her. What on earth would she send him? It couldn’t be like the snaps she sent Alya there was no way that would work. Why would he want pictures of her face anyway oh god was he going to send her pictures of _HIM_ ? Would she get to see him and his _room_ and maybe his dinner and his activities and his travel and-

“So… you want to trade?”

“YES!” Marinette squeaked out, broken out of her inner ramblings. She wanted to smack herself. What was wrong with her?

“Alright… I’ll just grab my phone then,” Adrien said cautiously. With a small smile, he made his way around the couch. “What’s your username?”

If it was possible, Marinette felt herself get even redder. “F-FashionBug…” she said quietly. She saw Adrien’s lips twitch at the name. Before he could say anything about it or even worse, _think_ about it, she asked, “What’s yours?”

“Oh, ah…” Adrien’s hand reached behind his head and began scratching his neck. “I, uh… Mine’s ModelCitizen.” He flashed a goofy, somewhat embarrassed smile.

There was a sound not unlike a car screeching to a halt, and it took Marinette a moment to realize she had snorted. Adrien was still awkwardly smiling at her, if not a bit more embarrassed. She quickly tried to cover up her own blunder. “A-Adrien… was that… a _pun_?”

He quickly added her contact to his snapchat. “Better get used to them,” he smirked, for some reason a little redder than usual. “It’s about all I send.”


	2. Say Camembert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said puns aren't a viable form of flirting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow hello- so it's been about five months. I kept wanting to continue this but never really had the drive to tbh. I've decided that I DO want to finish this... whatever it turns out to be lol. 
> 
> Thank you for all your wonderful comments last chapter! I would respond to them now but... five months later seems a little... much don't you think? Regardless, it was your comments that pretty much fueled me to finish this chapter, so thanks!
> 
> Also HTML is awful. Do not recommend. (Why do I use so many italics. Why.)

_What was I thinking?_  


Adrien tried his best not to look disappointed. Clearly, Marinette was still uncomfortable around him. He was hoping that they could try to fix that while working on this project, but he might have just made it more awkward. What was that reaction? Did she like puns? Did she think he was a loser? He couldn’t tell.  


They ended their project session soon after with plans to get together again the next day. Adrien hoped Marinette might warm up to him more after they could get a little space and air. Still, he didn’t like leaving on such an awkward note.  


On his way out of the bakery, the model citizen was struck with an idea. He asked Sabine (as she preferred to be called) if he could buy a roll, which she just handed to him and insisted he take it. They exchanged good-byes, and when she turned her back he snapped a picture of himself smirking with the roll heading out the door. He captioned it, _I’m rolling out_ , and sent it to Marinette. Stomach twisting somewhat as he imagined what her reaction might be, he slid into his awaiting car. Adrien really didn’t want Marinette to think poorly of him, and it was possible she still didn’t trust him after the gum incident. Maybe some distanced conversation would be good for them.  


He stared at his phone the entire ride home. He could see that she opened it not long after he left, and although it had only been a few minutes since, he feared she didn’t appreciate the pun. _Oh man_ , he thought. _She must really, actually, hate puns_.  


The car was just pulling up to his house when his phone buzzed in his hand. He swiped the app open immediately to a stick of butter with the caption, _You’re butter than this_. Adrien nearly choked. Oh, it would definitely not end here.  


His next snap featured the engine of the car captioned, _That was engine-ous_. He was heading up his stairs when the next one came; a picture of her in-use TV with the caption, _I appreciate the reception_.  


This was new for Adrien. Nino only ever groaned at him when he sent puns but Marinette, _Marinette_ , was actually participating. Not even Ladybug returned puns like this.  


His next one was of the door. _It was a-door-able_.  


Her next, a tea kettle knocked over on the floor. _Kettle down now_.  


Heading to his room, he snapped a picture of the hallway. _Hall-t right there_.  


Once the bedroom door was closed, Plagg zipped out of Adrien’s shirt. “Stop talking to your girlfriend and get me some cheese!”  


Adrien lightly swatted Plagg out of the way, watching as the icon next to FashionBug changed to “opened”. “I’ll get you some cheese in a minute.” He smiled as he opened the next snap; a picture of a window coupled with the sentence, _This panes me_. It took another moment for Plagg’s words to replay in his head, and he felt his face flush deeply. “And she’s not my girlfriend,” he quipped back at Plagg.  


Plagg only cackled in response before dashing on top of his phone and snatching it away. “I said it before and I’ll say it again,” Plagg taunted over Adrien’s indignified shouts. “You like that girl.”  


Adrien’s blush didn’t recover. “Yes, Marinette is a friend of course I like her- but I love Ladybug!”  


“Ladybug-Smadybug! This girl puns!” Plagg swayed with the phone just out of Adrien’s reach.  


“Why do you even care?” Adrien swiped at the air, just missing Plagg. “You don’t give a crap about my love life or puns!”  


“Well at least this way I would stop hearing about your unrequited fawning and be left to my sweet, sweet, Camembert!”  


“Me dating someone does not lead to you getting more cheese,” Adrien growled as he hopped onto his couch. “And what makes you think-” he leaped through the air, snatching his phone, “-she’d feel the same?”  


Plagg scoffed. “Oh. Sure.”  


“What’s that supposed to mean?” When Adrien didn’t get a response, he rolled his eyes and saw Marinette had sent another snap during the exchange. It was a picture of a clothing hanger captioned, _But I’m getting the hanger it_.  


Adrien made no attempt to hide his grin, which he snapped a picture of. _You’re a worthy oppunant_.  


They continued sending puns late into the night, both of them too stubborn to back down and neither seeming to run out of material. When Adrien noticed it was nearly two, he decided he needed to be the one to end it for now. _It’s late, but this isn’t over!_ His next snap said while featuring his alarm clock. With that he began getting ready for bed.  


He got a response a minute later of Marinette’s hand sketching, the words, _Then it’s a draw_ , layered over it.  


Adrien slipped into bed, laughing to himself as he placed his phone down, his eyelids finally giving in to gravity.  


Oh, this _definitely_ wasn’t over.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Marinette was addicted.  


She absolutely loved the feeling she got every time Adrien responded to her snaps. The puns she could do without, but in retrospect it was probably because of the puns that she was so successful. It was easier to pretend Adrien was someone like Chat Noir, and suddenly her nerves were as good as gone. She guessed that, just maybe, she didn’t mind puns _sew_ much…  


She froze. On second thought… this might be going too far.  


She had noticed it didn’t take long for her to start thinking in puns. It made quick replies to Adrien much easier but she was beginning to think puns might actually take over her sense of humor and that was a scary thought. _Oh God. What would I do if Chat Noir heard me pun?_  


Tikki had already brought up the time of night more than once and Marinette had waved her off, saying, “Just one more,” every time. She couldn’t resist a final one once Adrien had called for a pause in their battle for the night. She may have called it a draw but she was sporting a grin of victory for the rest of the night.  


The next morning Marinette woke up feeling giddy, which was confusing because it was unnatural and it took her a few minutes to remember why. A deep flush settled over her when she realized the reason. In a jerk movement she jumped and flipped over, flopping her face into a pillow, and screeched lightly into the fluff. She bounced her face up and down a few times, chanting, “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” as she recalled every pun she had sent yesterday. When the burst of embarrassment had faded, she sighed, taking a moment to calm her heartbeat. _All things considered_ , she thought, _things had actually gone pretty well. I had actual, lasting conversations with Adrien… though they weren’t exactly what I’d imagined they’d be_.  


Now calm, she got up and started getting ready for school. She didn’t look at her phone until she was ready to head down for breakfast, and was surprised to see she had an unread snap. From Adrien.  


Adrien had messaged her first thing in the morning.  


She didn’t think she was breathing.  


An excited squeal escaped her mouth, snapping her back to reality. She swiped it open to see a picture of a rather large plate of eggs. _Here’s an egg-ample_.  


Marinette snorted as she saw an opportunity for an immediate response. She made sure to keep the picture bland, taking it of her floor. _That’s some ample egg_.  


Marinette was hard to separate from her phone that morning, sending punny snap chats to Adrien at any opportunity she got. Even Tikki tried to suggest some to Marinette, but Marinette had to tweak them or build off of them each time as puns were not Tikki’s strength. Somehow, Marinette managed to make it to school on time.  


“Wow,” Alya breathed as she approached Marinette. “How many death threats did it take for you to get here before the bell?”  


“Oh, come on, Alya,” Marinette groaned, barely looking up from her phone. “You and I both know my parents don’t do death threats.”  


“Fine! How long did they threaten to ground you?”  


Marinette looked up, an indignant expression weighing on her features. “I’ll have you know I got here all on my own, _without any threats_ , thank you very much!”  


Alya’s eyes went almost as large as her glasses frames. “Well, I must say I’m impressed… but if anything-” she inched closer, hovering over Marinette’s shoulder, “-I’m suspicious as hell. Who are you snapchatting?”  


The fashion-bug shied away, cradling her phone. “No one… N-no one in particular- pfffft HEY!”  


Alya had reached over and tickled her stomach, which resulted in a quick victory. Marinette was silently thankful she hadn’t faced an akuma fond of tickling yet. Was she still ticklish as Ladybug? Woah, not the point right now-  


“Modelcitizen? Who is- Holy shit.” Alya shot a look at Marinette, looking just as much incredulous as annoyed. “YOU’RE SNAPCHATTING ADRIEN AND YOU. WEREN’T. GOING. TO. TELL. ME???”  


“I-I wasn’t going to _not_ tell you I just-”  


“Girl,” Alya silenced her. “You need to tell me the details, now! How did this happen? How long? How long were you going to wait until you told me! I can’t be a wingwoman if I have _no idea_ what’s going on!”  


A shrill ringing pierced the air in the schoolyard and Marinette had never been so thankful to hear it. “I’ll tell you all about, Alya, I promise! But it only happened last night so you really didn’t miss much!”  


Marinette was only met with an even glare from Alya as they started walking towards their classroom. “Girl, you better.”  


Marinette knew Adrien wasn’t going to be in for the morning because of a photoshoot, so she didn’t feel overly cautious in explaining the events of last night. Not that there was a lot to explain. Just a lot of puns.  


“I thought you hated puns!” Alya exclaimed after Marinette described her fifth pun.  


“I don’t _hate_ them… I just always heard the same ones! My parents, especially my dad, can’t seem to get past bakery puns!”  


Alya looked doubtful. “I told you a cat pun once and you punched me!”  


“Okay bakery and cat puns.”  


“Who keeps telling you cat p-” Alya was cut off by Ms. Bustier beginning class, so she shot Marinette a _we’ll finish this later_ look and turned her attention to the teacher.  


Her phone buzzed a few times during the lesson, and she strained to keep herself from checking them. She needed to give her full attention to answering his puns. He would also see that she saw them and she felt leaving them even temporarily unanswered was like admitting defeat. She would never admit defeat.  


Once the class was finally over, Marinette whipped out her phone to see three new snaps from Adrien. She was also not ignorant of the fact that Alya was peering over her shoulder. His first was a normal picture of him making a shocked expression. There was a frame decoration around the picture, accompanied with the text _I’ve been framed_. The next, a picture of him lounging by the photo-shoot set wearing a pair of sunglasses with the text _Agreste it’s time for a break_. Lastly, he sent a photo with the text _Selfie time!_. It was a picture of a salt container next to a box of tea. Marinette snorted.  


“Well if this isn’t the sorriest form of flirting I’ve ever seen- “ Alya began, and was quickly interrupted by Nino.  


“Who’s flirting?” Nino whipped around, placing his hands between their desks and his chin on top. His expression was a perfect balance of innocent and devilish curiosity.  


Marinette tried to interject there was no flirting going on but Alya had already gained control of this conversation, pointing out that Marinette and Adrien have been exchanging punny snapchats since last night. Nino’s expression immediately went grim.  


“Why do you enable him?”  


Lucky for Marinette, she didn’t have to think of an answer as Adrien walked into the classroom. “Hey,” he said smiling as he slid his bag onto his desk. “What are you all still doing here? I just came by to get make-up work for this morning’s lesson.”  


“We were actually getting ready to leave,” Alya replied, directing a smug smirk to Marinette as she continued. “Want to grab lunch with us when you’re done?”  


“Yea, I’d love that!”  


“A-actually,” Marinette stammered as she reached for her bag, “that reminds me!” She pulled out a small pastry box and handed it to Adrien. “This is for you!”  


Adrien’s eyes widened as he accepted the box. “Wow, thank you, Marinette! This is really thoughtful!” He opened it up to find a pastry crust filled with custard and fruit. Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you calling me a fruitcake?” he teased.  


Marinette giggled. “Actually, that’s a fruit tart. I thought you would like it since you’re usually tart-y.”  


Stunned silence followed her delivery. Adrien was caught frozen somewhere between a gape and a smile. Nino looked like he personally witnessed Marinette kick a puppy. Alya looked completely dead inside as she shifted her eyes between the two of them. “Oh, this is Hell,” she concluded.


End file.
